1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to voltage generation circuits and semiconductor devices including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device receives a power supply voltage VDD and a ground voltage VSS supplied from an external device to generate internal voltages used in operation of internal circuits constituting the semiconductor device. The internal voltages for operating the internal circuits of the semiconductor device may include a core voltage VCORE applied to a memory core region, a high voltage VPP used to drive or overdrive word lines, and a back-bias voltage VBB applied to a bulk region (or a substrate) of NMOS transistors in the memory core region.
Further, the internal voltages for operating the internal circuits of the semiconductor device may include a cell plate voltage VCP applied to a plate node of cell capacitors in the memory core region and a bit line pre-charge voltage VBLP used to pre-charge bit lines. The cell plate voltage VCP and the bit line pre-charge voltage VBLP may be generated from the core voltage VCORE and may be generated to have a half level of the core voltage VCORE for minimization of power consumption.